El poder dentro de mi
by xIshisu-Chanx
Summary: Todo tenia que salir bien en Tomoeda, ya estaba harto de decepcionar a sus padres y tener que mudarse constantemente debido a "eso", se dijo que ignoraría a todo el mundo para mantener esa tranquilidad, pero cuando unos ojos verdes se crucen en su camino le sera difícil ignorarlos, a ellos y al curioso, desconocido y atrayente mundo de donde provienen.
1. Prologo

Disclaimer: Los personajes a utilizar pertenecen a CLAMP.

Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia...

Aunque... "las coincidencias no existen, solo existe lo inevitable"

El poder dentro de mi

Prologo

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ciudad nueva.

Preparatoria nueva.

Se mudaban otra vez por su causa. Por su culpa.

El simplemente no podía evitarlo, en cada lugar al que se mudaban había un idiota dispuesto a molestarlo entonces el se enfurecía, y era ahí cuando todo se iba a la mierda.

De sus manos salían rayos o llamaradas de fuego, a veces les lanzaba ráfagas de viento o si había agua cerca se las tiraba encima, no sabia como, pero susedia, claro después corrían aterrados gritando que era un fenómeno.

El colegio siempre se volvía un infierno después de eso, cada tanto resivia amenazas por teléfono, anónimas por supuesto, su casillero siempre tenia algo, desde libros rotos hasta pintura dentro, en algunas ocasiones entraron a su casa rompiendo lo que encontrasen al paso.

Sus padres, ellos no lo culpan, se lo han dicho, son excelentes y muy comprensivos, de eso no hay duda.

A ellos jamas les importo que el fuese como es, siempre lo aceptaron con todo y defectos.

Ellos le dan tanto, y el solo les da problemas.

Por esa razón todo debía salir bien en Tomoeda, trataría de pasar desperdiciado, ignoraría a todos, haría lo que sea con tal de mantener esa normalidad que tanto quería.

"Todo estara bien" escucho en un susurro antes de cerrar los ojos y dormirse mientras su madre conducia camino a Tomoeda.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Notas de autora: buenas! aqui traigo el prologo de mi nuevo fic, se que es muy corto y tal vez no explique mucho sobre de que va la historia, pero bueno ese es el punto que ustedes descubran descubran de que va todo esto. Ya he escrito los dos primeros capitulos y tratare de subirlos uno por semana.

Espero que les de curiosidad mi nueva creacion y que les guste.

Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leerla.

P.D: a las personas que leyeron, comentaron y pusieron en favoritos mi one-shot que participo en el reto de junio de la comounidad sakuriana muchas gracias! soy feliz al saber que les gusto, una chica dejo un review pidiendome que le haga continuacion, no le pude contestar ya que no tiene cuenta y firmo como laurita, a si que laurita si estas leyendo esto tus deceos se van a hacer realidad porque le voy a hacer continuacion aunque va a ser un short fic y no se cuando lo esta publicando.

P.D 2: y a las presonas que len un sueño pronto subire el tercer capitulo!

Sayonara

xIshisu-Chanx


	2. Chapter 1 - Shaoran

Disclaimer: Los personajes a utilizar pertenecen a CLAMP

Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia...

Aunque... "las coincidencias no existen, solo existe lo inevitable"

El poder en mi.

Capitulo 1: Shaoran

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Un chico de hipnotizarte mirada ambarina, cabellos rebeldes de color chocolate, alto y de buen físico, en su hombro derecho cuelga una mochila, con ambas manos sostiene una caja de tamaño mediano, esta mirando la que seria a partir de ahora su nueva casa.

A simple vista se ve acogedora, inmensa si la comparara con su anterior casa y de tamaño mediano a comparación con la mansión de en frente, si, sus padres tienen dinero, tal vez no tanto como para gastarlo sin sentido pero podían darse bastantes lujos, como vivir en un barrio de primera o enviarlo a la mejor preparatoria de la zona.

Mi padre es un famoso escritor, todos sus libros han sido, y aun lo son, best-seller y de los mas leídos entre el publico adolescente y adulto, tanto femenino como masculino. El usa un seudónimo "Yue Tsukishiro", que es en realidad el nombre de su hermano gemelo que falleció hace mucho, la prensa siempre pensó que "Yue" se la pasa encerrado escribiendo y que Yukito, mi padre, recibe todos los premios a nombre de su hermano, una total mentira, papa odia que la prensa lo atosigue por lo que prefirió dejarlo así.

Mi madre, Nakuru Tsukishiro, antes Akisuki, fue una modelo de renombre, dejo loas pasarelas cuando se enamoro de mi padre, que según me dijeron se conocieron en un evento de caridad y que lo suyo fue "amor a primera vista", si claro, seguramente mama se le tiro encima (literalmente hablando), diciéndole que era muy lindo y que deberían tener un cita, y papa con esa actitud amable que tiene no le pudo decir que no, después de eso llego el "amor a primera vista". Al igual que papa, mama comparte el mismo sentimiento por la prensa, por esa razón su nombre como modelo era Ruby Moon y usaba una peluca rosa (que aun conserva)

Mis padres, ambos, son estériles, hicieron millones de tratamientos y fueron a muchos lugares del mundo en busca de algo que funcionara, pero no tuvieron éxito, al cabo de un a o decidieron adoptar a un niño, a mi, a un solitario niño de 5 años que estaba sentado en un rincón leyendo un libro, ambos fijaron su atención en mi, papa me dijo que le había resultado interesante que un niño de esa edad sepa leer y mama, bueno mama me dijo que me veía muy tierno, no tuvieron ningún problema con los tramites de adopción, al cabo de una semana ya tenia una familia, me adapte a ellos rápidamente, era un niño feliz, común, normal como cualquier otro niño, pero todo cambio repentinamente de un día para otro.

Para mi cumpleaños numero 10, mama decidió hacerme una fiesta en casa con todos mis amigos, para ese entonces vivíamos en Osaka, todos la estábamos pasando bien, papa entro a la sala con un gran pastel, yo sople las velas y mama corto el pastel repartiéndolo a los presentes, hasta ahí todo iba perfecto, de repente un niño se enojo por que no le habían servido una porción y le arrojo un vaso de jugo a mi madre en la cara, todo quedo en silencio, recuerdo haberle gritado al niño que le pidiera disculpas o lo tiraría a la piscina de mi casa, para que se fuera mojado a la suya, para sorpresa de todos, sucedió lo contrario, yo le tire al niño el agua de la piscina, papa dijo que mis puños brillaron cuando eso paso y que luego perdí el conocimiento.

Después de eso mi vida en el colegio fue un infierno, me insultaban todo el tiempo, me golpeaban, rompían mis libros, mi ropa, mi uniforme, me enseraban en los casilleros, tiraban mi almuerzo, entre otras.

Al cabo de un mes mis padres se cansaron de la situación y decidieron mudarnos, papa me pago clases particulares de artes marciales, por si alguna vez me susedia lo mismo al menos sabría defenderme.

En los últimos 7 años nos hemos mudado unas 10 veces, si no son mas, y todas por mi causa.

A mis padres jamas les pareció extraño el hecho de que yo hiciera esas cosas, ellas me dijeron que si les sorprendió, pero no por eso me iban a dejar de querer y tachar de anormal, que para ellos yo iba a ser su hijo siempre y sin importar que ellos me amarían y protejerian.

Les debía tanto.

- ¡Shaoran! - el grito de su madre lo regreso a la realidad

- ¿hm..? - su madre lo mira con ternura y le acaricia la mejilla

- Cariño, entra a la casa, esta algo frío aquí afuera y luses cansado, tu padre preparo ayer las camas en las habitaciones, así que elige la que mas te guste, ya mañana cuando el llegue con el resto de las cosas acomodaremos todo -

- Claro - ambos entraron.

La casa se veía mas grande por dentro, estaban cansados por lo que se dirigieron rápidamente al segundo piso, revisaron las habitaciones y eligieron las suyas.

- Mama - dijo Shaoran antes de entrar a la que seria su habitacion, haciendo que Nakuru se detuviera a unos pasos de el - gracias -

- No debes agradecerlo cariño - se acerco y beso su frente - haríamos cualquier cosa por ti, que descanses - se despidió y entro en su cuarto, el castaño suspiro y entro también a su cuarto.

Dejo la caja caja a un costado en el piso, se sentó en su cama, que por cierto es bastante amplia, se saco la mochila y de ella saco una caja de madera tallada, con un dragón en la tapa, paso su mano sobre ella, eso es lo único que tiene de su pasado y no sabia que era o que tenia dentro, la caja esta sellada, pero no tiene ninguna cerradura, intento abrirla muchas veces pero nunca lo logro, la dejo debajo de la cama, saco también de la mochila su ropa de dormir, se cambio y se durmió con un ultimo pensamiento en mente "Todo saldrá bien".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Notas de Autora: dejen sus reviews cualquier critica es bien resivida, perdonen los errores de ortografia.

Nos leemos la proxima semana cuando actualice

Sin mas, Sayonara

xIshisu-Chanx


	3. Chapter 2 - Sakura

Disclaimer: Los personajes a utilizar pertenecen a CLAMP.

Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia...

Aunque... "las coincidencias no existen, solo existe lo inevitable"

El poder dentro de mi

Capitulo 2: Sakura

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Una chica de atrayentes ojos color verde esmeralda, largos cabellos castaños claros hasta la cadera, alta, delgada y de buena figura, en esos momentos, mientras vestía su típica pijama que consistía en un mini short y un remeron, miraba atentamente por una de las ventanas de su habitación con vista a la calle y a la casa de en frente.

Al parecer tendrían vecinos nuevos, esperaba que estos fueran buena gente y no como todos los ricachones arrogantes que viven en el vecindario, seria agradable tener vecinos con los cuales conversar y pasar el rato, últimamente estaba pasando demasiado tiempo sola en la enorme mansión y eso no le gusta nada.

Desde que su padre, Fujitaka dejo la empresa familiar de los Kinomoto a cargo de su hijo mayor, osea su hermano Touya hace unos 8 años atrás, este se habría dedicado, desde entonces, a su gran pasión por la arqueología, por lo que viaja por largas temporadas, aunque eso no significa que sea mal padre y descuide a su familia, todo lo contrario, cada tanto llama por teléfono para saludarlos, para preguntar como están y hablar sobre sus últimos descubrimientos y siempre esta presente en las festividades.

Su hermano aun vive en la mansión, junto con su esposa Kaho y su peque a hija Tsuki, de 6 años. Touya se ha hecho cargo de la empresa familiar desde los 27 a os, trabajando desde entonces 7 días a la semana de 8 a 8, eso sin contar los viajes de negocios y las juntas hasta tarde, admiro su resistencia, por suerte desde que conoció a Kaho esta lo convenció de no trabajara tanto, ahora no trabaja los fines de semana y se toma vacaciones.

Kaho, anteriormente Kaho Mizuki, era una modelo muy conocida en el medio,era conocida como la Sacerdotisa, puesto que sus padres eran dueños del templo Tsukimine y ella seria la futura dueña del mismo, actualmente lo es, ademas trabaja como profesora de arte en la Universidad de Tomoeda.

Su peque a sobrina es una hermosa ni a de cabello rizado largo de color rojizo como el de su madre y unos vivaces ojos oscuros como los de su padre, es muy alegre y tiene muchos amigos imaginarios, bueno ella rogaba con que los amigos de su sobrina fueran imaginarios y que no hubiera heredado de su padre el poder de ver fantasmas, a ella le aterran los fantasmas, prefería mil veces que tuviera las habilidades curativas de su madre.

Mi madre, ella falleció hace poco mas de 8 años en un accidente de avión, mama quiso darle una sorpresa a mi papa, que se encontraba en Beijing por un tema de negocios, el avión en el que viajaba jamas salio de Japón, a pocos kilómetros del aeropuerto tuvo una falla y cayo, estrellándose en el suelo, no hubo sobrevivientes, ese día fue devastador para la familia, papa se culpo de su muerte y tía Sonomi, prima de mama, ayudo a hundirlo en el poso de la depresión, con Touya lo convencimos de cederle la presidencia de la empresa y que hiciera algo que lo ayudase a salir del poso en el que estaba metido.

Tia Sonomi siempre odio a papa, aunque no es tan asi, realmente para mi tia, mama fue la hermana que nunca tubo y juro protejerla siempre, mis padres se casaron muy jovenes, mama tenia 16 y papa 18, no hubo problemas con que se casaran a esa edad, por lo contrario, el consejo de hechiceros y tanto el Clan Amamiya como el Clan Kinomoto quedaron satisfechos con la union, el problema con Sonomi era este, ella jamas acepto que su querida y adorada prima fuera arrebatada de su lado tan pronto y que se fuera con un "hechicero de cuarta" como le dice a papa.

A pesar de llevarse pesimo con papa, nuestra relacion es muy buena, ella dice que soy identica a mama y ocasionalmente me invita a su casa a tomar el te con ella y con Tomoyo, su hija, quien ademas de ser mi prima es mi mejor amiga de toda la vida, nos conocemos desde que usabamos pañales y siempre hemos ido al mismo colegio juntas, tiene el extra o habito de filmarme con su videocamara.

Los padres de Tomoyo son dueños del imperio Tecnológico Daidouji y viajan mucho por lo que siempre esta sola en su mansion rodeada de guardaespaldas.

Estas vacaciones la unica que se quedo sola fue ella, su hermano se fue con su esposa e hija a hawai, mi padre anda perdido en algun lugar de Egipto, Tomoyo se fue a Italia con sus padres y regresaria a finales de la semana, ya que las clases comenzarian la semana entrante y todos sus amigos estaban distribuidos por todo Japon con sus respectivas familias, Kero, su guardian fue su unica compañia, en realidad no sabia si contarlo como compañia puesto que el holgazán ese se la paso comiendo dulces y postres a montones, jugar videojuegos hasta el cansancio y dormir muchas horas, aunque eso no me molesta, puedo levantarme pasado el mediodía, quedarme hasta tarde leyendo, y muchas otras mas.

Vio bajar a dos personas del auto, una mujer de la edad de su hermano y a un chico que debia tener su edad, una extraña sensacion la recorrio al verlo.

- Sakurita - dio un respingo, su guardian estaba a su lado mirandola con la cabeza ladeada - ¿Que tanto miras? ¿eh? -

- ¿ah?... nada, bueno si, tenemos nuevos vecinos, Kero - señalo la casa de en frente - mañana ire a darles la bienvenida -

- ¿Aras pastel? - pregunto el gran guardián con estrellitas en los ojos, ella asintió - ¡que bien! - festejo - puedo acompañarte? -

- Sabes que no puedes -

- ire de incognito - dijo kero transformandose en su forma falsa, una especie de peluche con pequeñas alas

- tu solo quieres pastel - acuso su dueña apuntándolo con el dedo

- ¡si!, Sakurita por favor, no seas cruel -

Y asi comenzó una casi interminable discucion de la cual Sakura salio victoriosa.

Pero, el Gran Kerberos tiene un plan en mente.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Notas de autora: perdon por la demora y los errores de ortografia. Gracias por leer. Talves actualice el viernes.

Sayonara

xIshisu-Chanx


	4. Chapter 3 - Parte 1

Disclaimer: Los personajes a utilizar pertenecen a CLAMP.

Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia...

Aunque... "las coincidencias no existen, solo existe lo inevitable"

El poder dentro de mi

Capitulo 3: Viejos Conocidos, Nuevos Conocidos Parte 1

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

La luz se filtraba a través de las cortinas de la habitación de cierta castaña, mientras la ojiverde duerme plácidamente, una pequeña sombra se acerca sigilosamente hacia ella, la sombra sonríe maliciosamente y se prepara para asaltarle encima.

- ¡Tía Sakura! - grito la pequeña sombra, al tiempo que su querida tía despertaba asustada con los ojos muy abiertos dirigiendo una mano a su pecho que subía y bajaba rápidamente - ¡despierta tía!, ya llegamos -

- ¡Tsuki!, ¡no vuelvas a hacer eso! - la regaño - por poco y me matas del susto -

- lo siento - dijo la pequeña poniendo su mejor cara de cachorro abandonado.

- Ya - le dio un beso en la frente - ¿cuando llegaron? - pregunto al tiempo que se dirigía a buscar ropa en su ropero.

- Hace un rato, mi papa me dijo que viniera a despertarte para desayunar todos juntos, tía Sakura, ¿quieres que te cuente que hice en el viaje? -

- ¿Porque no se lo cuentas a Kero en lo que yo me baño? - sonrió maliciosa, la venganza es dulce.

Anoche al no poder dormir decidió ponerse a cocinar el pastel, cuando hubo terminado se dirigió al tocador, cuando volvió a la cocina a guardar el pastel, que había dejado en la mesada, encontró a Kero en su forma falsa devorándose el pastel, se contuvo de gritar por que ya era tarde y despertaría a la servidumbre, después de regañar al guardián y dejarlo sin dulces por una semana se dispuso a hacer un nuevo pastel.

- ¡Kerito! - grito la pequeña, despertando de golpe a la gran bestia mientras se monta en el - sabes, nade con delfines, traje muchos caracoles y... -

Sakura entro a su baño privado, una de las ventajas de tener una mansión inmensa es que cada habitación cuenta con baño propio, se desvistió, y recogió su largo cabello en un rodete, revelando el enorme tatuaje en su espalda, un gran árbol de cerezos que se extiende a lo largo de su columna, al salir ya no había nadie en la habitación, se vistió con un jean, una blusa suelta y sus amadas converse.

- Buenos días - dijo al entrar al comedor.

- Buenas monstruo, ¿ya invernaste lo suficiente para no quedarte dormida en lo que resta del año? - así la saludo su amado hermano, ella le pateo la espinilla por debajo de la mesa, Touya contrajo la cara de dolor.

- Buenos días Sakura - saludo su cuñada Kaho.

Después de contar brevemente sobre lo que hicieron en su viaje, Sakura les contó sobre los nuevos vecinos y que planeaba ir a ayudar con la mudanza y darles la bienvenida, Kaho le dijo que los invitara a cenar, ya que ellos estaban cansados por el viaje e irían a descansar un rato.

Salio de su casa con una bolsa al hombro, donde previamente puso dentro el pastel de chocolate con fresas que preparo junto con un termo eléctrico, te y un juego de te, como apenas se mudaban no sabia si tendrían una cocina instalada o si contaban con los utensilios para el te, era mejor ir preparada.

Antes de cruzar la calle, vio que se iba un camión de mudanzas, de seguro ya les habrían traído el resto de los muebles, al llegar a la puerta toco el timbre, al rato una hermosa mujer de cabellos y color chocolate le abrió.

- Buenas tardes, ¿que se le ofrece? - pregunto la mujer.

- Buenas tardes, soy Sakura, su vecina de enfrente - le sonrió señalando su casa - solo venia a darle la bienvenida y ayudar si lo necesita con la mudanza - la mujer le pellizco los cachetes.

- ¡Ay, pero que ternura!, mi nombre es Nakuru, muchas gracias por la bienvenida - le dijo soltándola al fin, haciendo señas de que entrara a la casa - me vendría bien una mano con la mudanza - le sonrió amablemente.

- Por cierto, tome - le entrego la bolsa que traía puesta - traje un juego de te, un termo eléctrico y un pastel -

- No debiste molestarte -

- Descuide, ahora si manos a la obra -

En un par de horas acomodaron 3 habitaciones, la cocina, el comedor y el living, en ese tiempo la señora Nakuru le había contado que vivía allí con su hijo, que tiene su edad, y con su esposo que en esos momentos estaban durmiendo, que venían de Kyoto, que ella era modelo retirada y su esposo escritor, ella le comento que vivía con su hermano y la familia de este y que su padre viaja mucho.

Ambas se sentaron en el living a tomarse un merecido descanso y comer el pastel que Sakura había preparado, acomodaron las cosas sobre la mesa, de repente se empezaron a oír unos ronquidos provenientes de la tetera, Sakura trago pesado, ese holgazán se había salido con la suya, de seguro se escondió allí dentro desde temprano, no pudo hacer nada para evitar que Nakuru metiera la mano en la tetera y sacara a ese peluche idiota que tenia por guardián, para empeorar el asunto, Kero se froto los ojos mientras bostezaba.

- Yo...yo puedo explicarl... - el grito que soltó la mujer la interrumpió y la dejo blanca del susto.

Ahora que iba a hacer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Notas de Autora: disculpen la demora en actualizar y por los errores de ortografía.

Sayonara.

xIshisu-Chanx


	5. Chapter 3 - Parte 2

Disclaimer: Los personajes a utilizar pertenecen a CLAMP.

Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia...

Aunque... "las coincidencias no existen, solo existe lo inevitable"

El poder dentro de mi

Capitulo 3: Viejos Conocidos, Nuevos Conocidos Parte 2

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Con semejante grito despertó a su marido y asusto a su hijo que venia bajando las escaleras, ambos se apuraron a llegar al lugar de donde provenía el grito de la única mujer de la casa.

Al llegar al living, que por lógica, Shaoran llego primero, todos se quedaron sorprendidos, en especial Sakura, de ver a Nakuru saltando de felicidad con un peluche alado entre brazos.

- No lo puedo creer, no lo puedo creer - gritaba - Kerito, eres tu verdad? verdad que si? - pregunto con lagrimitas en los ojos.

- Se.. orita... Aki..zu..ki, suelte.. me.. que.. do sin... aire - decia el estrujado guardian, nakuru lo solto y se seco las lagrimas.

- Kero? kerberos? - dijo Yukito, Sakura y Shaoran no entendian nada.

- Joven Yukito? - pregunto el guardián.

- Acaso lo conoces? - pregunto Nakuru a Yukito.

- Recuerdas del amigo que te conte, con el que hice la preparatoria y Universidad -

- Eras amigo de Touya Kinomoto? - el asintió - que peque o es el mundo - comento para si misma en vos alta - recuerdas que te conté sobre un amigo con el que curse la primaria y secundaria - volvió a asentir - era Touya -

- Pero que... - dijieron al mismo tiempo Sakura y Shaoran, Kero los interrumpio.

- Lo que sucede aquí es que ya nos conocíamos - lo siguiente lo dijo mirando al matrimonio - lo que no sabia era que ustedes se conocían entre si -

- Si, llevamos 14 a os de casados - dijo Nakuru.

- por que esa cosa se mueve y habla? - exclamo algo molesto el chico, no entendía que era esa cosa que flota en su sala.

- Oye! a quien le dices cosa, mocoso? - exclamo Kero

- A ti peluche -

- Ahora veras - antes de abalanzarse sobre el casta o, su ama lo sujeto de la cola.

- Basta Kero! - le dijo - a ver si entiendo - hizo una pausa y tomo aire - ustedes conocen a mi hermano de antes y saben sobre nosotros -

- Si Sakurita, ellos eran muy cercanos, solo que perdieron contacto - dijo el guardián.

- Entonces... tantas preocupaciones para nada - grito.

- Asi que tu eres la peque a Sakura - dijo Yukito para apaciguar el ambiente - hace tiempo que no te veía -

- Nos conociamos?, disculpe pero yo nno lo recuerdo -

- Eras muy peque a, tenias unos 2 a os, ahora te pareces mucho a las se ora Nadeshiko, dime, Como se encuentra ella? - la mirada de Sakura se entriztecio de repente.

- La se ora Nadeshiko falleció hace 8 a os - dijo kero, el ambiente se puso tenso y nadie decía nada, Sakura por que no le agradaba hablar del tema y la pareja por que estaban sorprendidos.

- Entonces... - todos miraron a Shaoran - me dirán que es eso - dijo se alado a Kero.

- Claro - dijo Sakura, le regalo una enorme sonrisa que lo descoloco un poco, nunca le habían sonreído de esa forma - Kero es una criatura mágica, fue creada por magia, y es mi guardián - lo dijo como si fuera lo mas obvio.

Acaso le estaban tomando el pelo, por que si esto era una broma les esta saliendo a la perfección, realmente esto lo tiene desconcertado, criatura mágica, guardián, que clase de explicación es esa, se supone que la magia no existe, hasta ese instante habría jurado que la magia no existe, que solo es un producto de la imaginación, ni siquiera en su caso pensó en la posibilidad de considerarse algo mágico, el siempre pensó que lo suyo era alguna anomalía o algo por el estilo, nunca se le cruzo la palabra "magia" por la cabeza.

No podía evitar sorprenderse, pero la verdad no le resultaba extra o, por alguna razón se sentía identificado con esa palabra "magia", y ahora entendía el por que a sus padres no les resulto extra o el hecho de que el hiciera "esas cosas".

Ahora tenia la cabeza llenas de dudas al respecto, pero primero debía aclarar otra.

- Ya, y tu quien eres? -

- Shaoran, no seas grosero - lo regaño su madre.

- Lo siento - susurro

- En realidad, soy yo la que tiene que disculparse - todos la miraron con curiosidad - no me presente adecuadamente, soy Sakura Kinomoto, vivo en frente, un gusto conocerlos - hizo una reverencia - y también pido disculpas por el comportamiento de Kero, no sabia que estaba escondido en la bolsa - Nakuru soltó un chillido y prácticamente salto sobre Sakura abrazándola, mas bien apretujandola, el resto de los presentes miraron a la chica con compacion.

- Que tierna eres! - dijo mientras frota su mejilla con la de ella, Sakura tenia espirales en los ojos - no te pareces en nada al gruñon de tu hermano, y no tienes por que disculparte, yo se de lo que es capas Kero con tal de conseguir algo dulce para comer - termino soltándola y señalando el pastel sobre la mesa donde, Kerberos esta acercándose para comerlo pero es detenido por su ama jalándolo de la cola.

- Suficiente Kero, un mes sin postres, ni videojuegos, ni television -

- Pero Sakurita...- dijo el guardian con lagrimitas en los ojos

- Nada de peros, hasta acá llego mi paciencia, nunca haces lo que te digo, que hubiese pasado si ellos no supieran sobre nosotros, sabes muy bien que a la única que hubiesen culpado es a mi y a ti te hubiesen encerrado en la misma caja de la que saliste - dijo muy molesta con el guardián.

- Lo siento, no volverá a suceder - dijo cabizbajo el guardián.

- Eso espero - suspiro - nos vamos - dijo mirando a los presentes y haciendo una reverencia - lamento que hayan tenido que presenciar esta escena -

- Tranquila, no pasa nada - dijo Yukito.

- En serio, conosco a Kero asi que no hay problema - dijo Nakuru.

- Se me olvidaba decirles, mi cu ada los invita a cenar a casa esta noche -

- Claro, por supuesto que iremos - dijo Nakuru muy sonriente.

Sin mas Sakura se despidió y abandono el hogar de los Tsukishiro, la familia al no saber que mas hacer se sentaron a tomar te y probar la torta que hizo Sakura, la pareja conversaba mientras el chico estaba como ausente, de repente Nakuru escupió su te.

- Cielo, que ocurrio? - pregunto Yukito.

- Nada, solo... ella dijo "cuñada" - mintio, en realidad estaba pensando en otra cosa - no puedo creer que Touya se haya casado -

- Si - dijo pensativo - me pregunto quien sera - Shaoran suspiro.

- Yo.. me voy a dormir un rato - "tengo mucho que pensar" agrego mentalmente.

- Claro, recuerda que iremos a cenar a casa de los Kinomoto - le recordó Nakuru.

- Si -

En cuanto se fue ambos padres se miraron con seriedad.

- Tenemos que hablar -

- Lo se Yuki, lo se -

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Notas de Autora: hola! perdón por la demora, casi un mes sin actualizar lo que paso es que tuve un bloqueo y no podía escribir. bien el fin de semana subo otro capitulo. perdón por los errores de ortografía. cualquier cosa visiten mi perfil.

Gracias a las personas que dejaron reviews y follows

Sayonara

xIshisu-chanx


	6. Chapter 4 - ¿Amigos?

Disclaimer: Los personajes a utilizar pertenecen a CLAMP.

Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia...

Aunque... "las coincidencias no existen, solo existe lo inevitable"

El poder dentro de mi

Capitulo 4: ¿Amigos?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Al regresar a su casa encontró a su familia en la sala, les comento que los vecinos aceptaron la invitación a cenar, pero no les dijo que eran conocidos de su hermano, prefirió darle una sorpresa a este.

A las 7 en punto el mayordomo abrió la puerta de la entrada justo en el momento en que ella bajaba por las escaleras, con un vestido hasta las rodillas, elegante pero casual, por la puerta ingresaron sus vecinos, al igual que ella vestían casuales con un toque de elegancia, despacho con amabilidad al mayordomo y le dio ella misma la bienvenida a su hogar, conduciéndolos a la antesala del comedor, donde están Touya, Kaho y Tsuki que jugaba algún juego de mesa con Kero.

- ¡No lo puedo creer! - dijo Nakuru con cara de asombro, Touya y Kaho abrieron desmesuradamente sus ojos - ¡Kaho te casaste con el gruñon de Touya! -

- ¿Nakuru? - preguntaron Touya y Kaho, después se miraron - ¿la conoces? - volvieron a preguntar al unisono.

- Trabajamos juntas en la misma empresa de modelaje -

- Es mi mejor amiga de la infancia - Touya miro a un costado de Nakuru donde estaban Yukito, Shaoran y Sakura, estos últimos pensando que el mundo era demasiado pequeño.

- ¿Yuki? - pregunto entre confundido y emocionado.

- Buenas noche Touya, tanto tiempo - Touya se paro y abrazo a su gran amigo.

- Claro, ¿yo estoy pintada o que? - dijo enfurruñada Nakuru.

- Ya - le dio un abrazo a Nakuru quien después de resivir dicho abrazo corrió a abrazar a Kaho, Touya miro con desconfianza al tipo junto a su hermanita - Oye tu - Shaoran dirigió su vista a el - ¿quien eres y porque estas tan cerca de mi hermana? ¿a caso eres alguno de los parientes perdidos de Nakuru? -

- Touya, el es mi hijo, Shaoran - dijo Yukito.

- Nuestro hijo - aclaro Nakuru.

- ¿como?... pero no... - dijo Touya sorprendido antes de ser interrumpido.

- Soy adoptado, señor - contesto Shaoran, todos los presentes, a excepción de Nakuru, Yukito y Kero, abrieron los ojos de la impresión, el silencio reino en la sala por unos segundos que eran eternos.

Un mayordomo llego a la sala avisando que la cena estaba servida, todos salieron de su estupefacción y se dirigieron al comedor.

Los cuatro adultos y Kero se sumieron en una amena charla donde estaban contándose entre ellos lo sucedido en los largos años sin verse, la pequeña Tsuki prácticamente estaba durmiéndose en la mesa, por lo que pidiendo permiso se retiro a dormir, Sakura y Shaoran, bueno ese era otro caso, ambos estaban con la mirada fija en sus alimentos sin decir nada, de pronto a Sakura se le cruzo una idea por lo que empezó a arrojarle miguitas de pan al chico y este la fulmino con la mirada al levantar la cabeza.

- Oye, deja de hacer eso - dijo en voz baja, no quería tener problemas con aquel sujeto por gritarle a su hermana.

- Lo haré, si vienes con migo - dijo Sakura mientras continuaba tirandole migas.

- No iré a ningún lado contigo -

- Anda, di que si - dijo la chica regalandole una enorme sonrisa que lo hizo sonrojar - de lo contrario, seguiré arrojándote migas -

- Te quedaras sin pan antes de que diga si - Sakura sonrió.

- No me subestimes, puedo pedir mas pan - el castaño soltó un suspiro y miro a los adultos que no les prestaban atención.

- Bien, iré, ahora deja de molestar - Sakura rápida pero cuidadosamente, se metió bajo la mesa haciéndole señas a Shaoran de que hiciera lo mismo.

- ¿No era mas fácil caminar hasta el pasillo? - pregunto algo molesto por tener que ir a gatas hasta el corredor.

- Claro que era mas fácil - contesto ella con simpleza - pero Touya nos habría visto - el chico la miro con confusión mientras se levantaban del piso y se sacudían - lo que sucede es que Touya es muy celoso y sobre protector -

- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver con esto? -

- eres un chico, esa es una razón mas que suficiente -

El resto del camino lo hicieron en un cómodo silencio, Shaoran observo los detalles de la mansión, si bien por fuera es ostentosa por dentro es bastante moderna y sencilla.

Pronto llegaron al enorme jardín trasero y quedo sorprendido por la belleza de este, contaba con una piscina que ahora al ser de noche esta iluminada tanto por dentro como por fuera, mas allá un estanque de tamaño medio con peces de colores y nenúfares, donde algo dentro de este llamo su atención.

- Ven acércate - dijo Sakura poniéndose de cuclillas en la orilla del estanque, al lado de ella una de las flores cerradas esta brillando.

- ¿Porque brilla? - pregunto Shaoran algo curioso y fascinado, jamas en su vida había visto algo semejante, la chica sonrió y dirigió su mirada a la flor, comenzó a relatar.

- 8 años atrás poco después de que mi madre falleciera todo lo que fue de ella me fue legado, entre sus cosas se encontraban las cartas Clow, son cartas mágicas que se pasan de madre a hija, al comenzar la cacería de las cartas, una de ellas, THE GLOW (brillo), se escondió dentro de esta flor y se durmió, aun después de haberla capturado, todas las noches la flor se abre y sigue brillando - por ultimo toco la punta de la flor y esta se abre esparciendo pequeñas motitas brillantes cerca del estanque.

Shaoran a pesar de no entender bien eso de las cartas mágicas quedo maravillado, no solo por el relato y la corta explicación de eso, estaba experimentando una sensación agradable, un espectáculo tan...

- Hermoso, ¿verdad? - dijo la castaña como leyendo sus pensamientos, enfocando la vista en el ambarino quien tenia una motita en su mano.

- Si, hermoso - contesto el simplemente.

- Oye... quiero proponerte algo - el ambarino la miro con curiosidad, ella se sonrojo ante la penetrante mirada del chico - tu te acabas de mudar - bajo la mirada algo apenada mientras juntaba y separaba sus dedos indices constantemente - así que supongo no debes tener ningún amigo... así que... que dices ¿amigos? - le extendió su mano derecha como si fueran a cerrar un trato.

Shaoran la miro sorprendido, esa niña le estaba pidiendo que fueran ¿amigos?.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Notas de Autora: Buenas! perdón por los errores de ortografía y la demora, estoy con muchos exámenes y estaba haciendo unas pasantias también para el colegio, entre otras cosas. muchas gracias a las personas que se toman un tiempo para leer la historia, dejar un review, un follow y los favoritos!. espero que la trama no sea muy aburrida pronto espesara la mejor parte. tal vez la próxima semana este actualizando.

Nos leemos!

P.D: si alguien tiene alguna idea, escena o lo que sea y quiere aportarla para que aparezca en el fic, puede dejarme un PM y yo veré si es posible ponerlo en el fic.

Sayonara.

xIshisu-Chanx


	7. Chapter 5 - Un Extraño Comienzo

Disclaimer: Los personajes a utilizar pertenecen a CLAMP.

Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia...

Aunque... "las coincidencias no existen, solo existe lo inevitable"

El poder dentro de mí

Capítulo 5: Un extraño comienzo para la amistad

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Las tranquilas calles de Tomoeda comenzaron a llenarse de estudiantes que después de las vacaciones de verano regresan nuevamente al tedioso ciclo escolar.

El joven de 17 años de rebelde cabellos castaños se encuentra caminando, dirigiéndose a su nueva preparatoria, ingresaría al curso 2-A en la preparatoria privada Seijo, a mitad de año, no hubo problemas con que ingresara en el segundo cuatrimestre puesto que sus notas eran ejemplares.

Al pasar por una arboleda, freno en seco, los pasos que sentía detrás suyo también frenaron pero inmediatamente retomaron su tranquila marcha, en cuanto los pasos estuvieron a su lado, llevo a la persona hasta la pared, aprisionándola contra esta, poniendo ambos brazos a los costados evitando que escapara.

- ¿Qué crees que haces?, deja de seguirme - dijo Shaoran un tanto molesto de que la chiquilla de ojos verdes lo estuviera siguiendo.

- Yo no te sigo, señor-me-creo-el-centro-del-mundo - dijo Sakura con las mejillas sonrojadas por la cercanía del chico.

- Claro que no - dijo irónico - entonces que se supone que estás haciendo -

- Por si no te has dado cuenta llevamos el mismo uniforme - dijo la castaña señalándose el uniforme escolar, este consistía de una pollera tableada verde con rayas escocesas grises y marrones claras, una camisa blanca con una corbata a juego con la pollera y un saco marrón claro, el de Shaoran es exactamente igual con la diferencia de que el un pantalón con la misma tela de la pollera - además, la otra noche dijiste que no insistiera, ¿no es así? eso hice, no es mi culpa que seamos vecinos y vayamos a la misma preparatoria - dijo desviando la mirada de los ambarinos ojos del chico.

#FLASHBACK#

- Oye... quiero proponerte algo - el ambarino la miro con curiosidad, ella se sonrojo ante la penetrante mirada del chico - tú te acabas de mudar - bajo la mirada algo apenada mientras juntaba y separaba sus dedos índices constantemente - así que supongo no debes tener ningún amigo... así que... que dices ¿amigos? - le extendió su mano derecha como si fueran a cerrar un trato.

Shaoran la miro sorprendido, esa niña le estaba pidiendo que fueran ¿amigos?

Puso toda su atención en la motita que aún tenía en su mano, el no necesitaba amigos, de nada servían, solo te lastiman y luego se van, ella sería igual a todos sus anteriores "amigos" que pronto te dejan de lado y pretenden no conocerte, burlándose de ti, susurrado a tus espaldas, jugándote bromas pesadas, todos hacían lo mismo después de que sus "rarezas" salieran al descubierto.

Además él se dijo que ignoraría a todo aquel que se le acercara, para poder darle un respiro a sus padres de tantas mudanzas.

Le costaría ignorar ese mundo desconocido que tanta curiosidad le daba, pero era mejor ser precavidos, para no salir dañado en el proceso.

- No - dijo Shaoran levantándose apretando la motita que debido a la presión se transformó el motitas aún más pequeñas, y rechazando con un bufido la mano de Sakura - no necesito amigos - dijo cortante y frio, ella también se levantó un tanto sorprendida.

- Pero todos necesitan amigos - refuto la esmeralda un tanto molesta - son muy importantes, siempre están cuando los necesitas, te brindan apoyo, no te dejan que te sientas solo... - comenzó a enumerar y fue interrumpida por el castaño.

- Como si eso fuera cierto - susurro para sí mismo, pero fue escuchado por Sakura - Yo no necesito amigos - dijo mirándola fijamente - no los quiero, además que sabrás tú de sentirse solo -

- Tal vez no sepa que es sentirse solo, pero si puedo ver soledad en tus ojos -

- No salgas con idioteces - dijo el castaño desviando la mirada.

- ¡No son idioteces!, solo déjame ser tu amiga, yo... -

- No, deja de insistir, créeme que no quieres conocerme, mucho menos enojado - y con esto ingreso al comedor, poco tiempo después lo hizo Sakura, nadie se dio cuenta de la ausencia de ambos en la mesa, puesto que estaban muy entretenidos hablando.

#FIN#FLASHBACK#

- ¿Enserio llamas "no insistir" a lo que hiciste durante toda la semana? -

- ¡Oye!, Yo solo fui a tu casa porque la señora Naku... ¡Que Rayos! - exclamo Sakura llevando la mano a su mejilla, la cual sangra ya que fue cortada por un cristal de hielo que apareció de la nada, Shaoran dejó caer los brazos a sus costados, 'acaso... ¿yo lo hice?' pensaba el, Sakura comenzó a buscar con la vista al culpable, no se detiene hasta que lo encuentra.

Su gélida mirada, sus largos cabellos plateados meciéndose con la suave brisa y sin sus esplendorosas alas blancas, estaba sentado en la copa de un árbol cercano con otros cristales flotando en su mano.

- Yue - dice Sakura al tiempo en que Shaoran gira para ver a quien le habla la castaña - ¡qué demonios crees que haces! - le grito.

- También me alegro de verte, querida - dijo Yue sonriendo fríamente.

- ¿Quién es? - pregunta Shaoran a Sakura.

- Alguien a quien no quieres conocer - dijo Sakura sin dejar de mirar a Yue - ¿qué quieres Yue?, llego tarde al colegio, Tsukishiro - llamo a Shaoran - Sera mejor que te vayas -

- No me iré a ningún lado - dijo el castaño cruzando los brazos.

- No te puedes quedar -

- ¿Porque no? -

- No seas terco, solo vete, es peligroso que te quedes - dijo la castaña con ojos suplicantes.

- Ya te di... -

- ¡Basta! - grito Yue y junto con el grito les lanzo unos cuantos cristales que hacia aparecer de su mano.

- ¡Cuidado! - grito Sakura empujando a Shaoran, cayendo ambos al suelo, ella arriba de el - te dije que es peligroso - le dijo al chico al tiempo que ambos se levantan del suelo, rápidamente Sakura se quita el anillo con forma de estrella - ¡libérate! - en un instante el anillo se transforma en un báculo dorado casi de su altura con una estrella de diez puntas, el sol y la luna en un extremo del mismo - ¡salto! - se separa de Shaoran con un potente salto que deja al chico boquiabierto - ¡fuego! - una gran llamarada sale de dicha carta dirigiéndose rápida a Yue, que la espera tranquilamente, en cuanto llega el disipa la llamarada con sus poderes.

- Me sorprendes Sakura, ese tipo de ataque no funcionan con migo - dice Yue de manera arrogante, Sakura solo lo mira y sonríe.

- Bosque - dice la castaña sorprendiendo a Yue, que al estar cerca de los arboles las ramas de uno lo aprisionaron.

- ¡Es imposible!, esas cartas no deberían poder tocarme -

- Tienes razón Yue, hace tiempo que no nos vemos, ¿qué tal?, en ese tiempo he aprendido un par de trucos nuevos - dijo guiñándole un ojo, después se gira y le sonríe a Shaoran, que estaba a unos pasos de ahí con los ojos bien abiertos.

- ¿Q..que fue todo eso? -

- Eso es una larga historia, pero como no somos amigos - sonrió maliciosa - no puedo confiarles secretos a simples conocidos -

- ¡Detrás de ti! - grito Shaoran, Yue había liberado sus brazos y lanzo una flecha que se transformó en docenas de ellas todas dirigidas a Sakura.

- ¡Escu... - no pudo terminar de decir la palabra debido a que le sorprendió, lo que hizo Shaoran, abrazarla protectoramente quedando el de espaldas a las flechas exponiéndose al peligro, cerró los ojos esperando a que las flechas llegaran a su destino, era demasiado tarde convocar a alguna carta que los ayudara.

Las flechas no llegaron, entonces abrió los ojos y vio un escudo de color verde que los protegía, Yue enojado y lastimado abrió sus alas y se fue.

- Oye, Kinomoto, ¿estás bien? - dio Shaoran mirándola a los ojos, Sakura no supo en que momento el chico se separó para sostenerla de los hombros, estaba confundida, en cuanto enfoco su mirada en los ambarinos ojos del chico reacciono.

- ¿Qué? - pregunto, no había escuchado lo anterior.

- ¿Que si estás bien? - repitió.

- Si, si - dijo separándose completamente del chico, por alguna razón la ponía nerviosa su cercanía, miro la hora de su celular y abrió mucho los ojos - se hace tarde - medio grito y se apresuró a caminar, o en su caso correr pero fue detenida por Shaoran que la sujeto por la muñeca.

- Espera - dijo, busco algo en sus bolsillos y saco una curita, se acercó a Sakura y coloco la curita en su mejilla, ella se tocó la mejilla un poco sonrojada - yo... quiero saber... quiero entender que fue lo que paso... pero dijiste que no le confías secretos a simples conocidos - ella asintió - bien - el estiro su mano dispuesto a cerrar un trato - entonces ¿somos amigos? -

- Chantajista - dijo Sakura estrechando su mano - pero... -

- Pero... -

- Tienes que ganarte mi confianza, solo le cuento mis secretos a mis amigos más cercanos -

- Bien - dijo rodando los ojos y soltando la mano de Sakura, maldita fuera su curiosidad, pero le intrigaba mucho todo lo referente a ella y su magia, tal vez así podría descubrir el por qué el hacia esas cosas cada vez que se enojaba, suspiro - vamos, se hace tarde - el comenzó a caminar y ella rápidamente lo alcanzo con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

Shaoran no lo sabía pero ya se había ganado su confianza, ahora ella debía ganarse la suya.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Notas de Autora: Buenas! Acá les traigo otro capítulo de las locuras que salen de mi cabeza.

Dejen reviews, follows, y favoritos! Claro si quieren!

Gracias por leer.

Sayonara.

xIshisu-Chanx


	8. Chapter 6 - Se Siente Bien

Disclaimer: Los personajes a utilizar pertenecen a CLAMP.

Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia...

Aunque... "las coincidencias no existen, solo existe lo inevitable"

El poder dentro de mí

Capítulo 6: Se siente bien

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

La noticia de que un chico nuevo (muy guapo y sexy, según el alumnado femenino, y unos cuantos del masculino) había llegado a Seijo comenzó a correr por toda la preparatoria y no solo eso, también se rumoreaba de que el chico nuevo tuvo una relación seria con la chica más hermosa y popular del instituto: Sakura Kinomoto, en el pasado y que había regresado a retomarla, bastante alejado de la realidad.

El rumor se expandió debido a que varios estudiantes los vieron ingresar juntos al instituto, mejor dicho los vieron ingresar a las corridas puesto que era el primer día y ellos llegaban con lo justo, después de eso en la hora del almuerzo los vieron salir juntos tomados de las manos, en realidad Shaoran no quería ir y Sakura lo llevo a rastras hasta la parte trasera del instituto, por lo que los estudiantes chismosos dedujeron que solo querían estar solos para consolidar su amor, los admiradores de Sakura, un club de fan integrado en su mayoría por hombres, estaban furiosos con el tal Tsukishiro.

La recién llegada Tomoyo Daidouji se enteró de los rumores apenas piso el instituto, debido a que su vuelo tuvo demoras llego al colegio para el segundo periodo, es decir la hora después del almuerzo, de no haber estado en plena clase hubiera acorralado a su prima para interrogarla sobre ese amor del pasado del que nunca se enteró, miro con furia al sujeto que estaba sentado detrás de su prima mirando distraídamente por la ventana, de seguro era el por qué nadie llega a mitad de año así como si nada, después de justificar su llegada a estas horas con el profesor, se sentó en su lugar, junto a su prima, e inmediatamente le paso un papel en el que decía que en el receso subieran las dos solas a la terraza, esta tan despistada acepto sin chistar con una enorme sonrisa.

Shaoran por fin pudo respirar tranquilo, la chica Kinomoto le había dicho que no iba a poder pasar el receso con él porque tenía cosas que hablar con su prima, tal vez eran esas charlas femeninas urgentes por que la chica de cabellos plomizos se la llevo a rastras a vaya saber uno donde, para su suerte.

Se recostó en el mismo árbol donde se había recostado durante el almuerzo, debía admitirlo, el instituto y Tomoeda tenían su encanto, y la mocosa de ojos verdes sabia escoger buenos lugares para estar tranquilo sin que nadie te moleste.

Frunció el ceño al notar que alguien, más bien unos cuantas personas se acercaban al lugar a donde estaba, suspiro y se paró del lugar dispuesto a irse, pero no conto que con solo dar un par de pasos esas personas lo rodearan, era un grupo de siete, de sexo masculino y seguramente eran de ultimo año debido a que se veían más grandes que él.

- ¿Necesitan algo sempai? - pregunto Shaoran, no quería meterse en problemas menos el primer día, lo mejor sería hacerse el desentendido sobre cualquier cosa.

- Solo queremos integrarte al grupo, ¿no es así chicos? -

- Claro, claro - contesto uno.

- Por supuesto - dijo otro.

- Y como queremos integrarte al grupo, debemos enseñarte un par de reglas primero - dijo el primero tronándose los nudillos, los demás lo imitaron - regla uno, la más importante, nadie, absolutamente nadie mira, toca o se acerca a Sakura Kinomoto, ella es mía -

- Si, la señorita Kinomoto es propiedad privada - grito uno.

- Nadie puede tocar a la chica del jefe - dijo otro, Shaoran que estaba con las manos en los bolsillos se largó a reír.

- Seguro, solo en tus sueños verdad, que soñador resultaste - dijo Shaoran lanzándole una mirada burlona.

- ¿Que te crees mocoso?, tú no puedes hablarme así -

- Claro que puedo, lo estoy haciendo -

- ¡Maldito Idiota! - grito el 'jefe' lanzando un puñetazo al castaño, quien lo esquivo ágilmente - ¡Respétame Imbécil! - lanzo otro puñetazo que, otra vez fue esquivado - ¡Agárrenlo! le daremos su merecido -

Siete contra uno era una gran desventaja, aunque para él no era problema el número, su problema era otro, si se enojaba... ¡malditos!, ahora se arrepentía de pensar que todo era pacifico por aquí, que esta vez iba a durar.

Solo habían logrado acertarle dos puñetazos en la cara, uno de esos le partió el labio, otro fue a parar al estómago, sonrió, para ser siete estaban bastante moreteados por todos lados, lo subestimaron al pensar que él se las iba a dejar fácil, un momento de distracción les basto para agarrarlo de a tres mientras los otros cuatro se turnaban para golpearlo.

- Eres un estúpido si pensaste que podías contra nosotros - dijo el 'jefe', de repente los tres que lo sujetaban lo soltaron de golpe.

- Es.. Esta prendiéndose fuego - dijo uno.

- Me quemo las manos - dijo uno de los que lo sostenían, mostrando sus manos rojas.

- ¡Corran!, es un monstruo - el suelo se levantó formando una barrera, evitando que escaparan del pequeño patio trasero.

- Ya Tomoyo, me vas a arrancar el brazo - se quejó Sakura a la vez que llegaban a la terraza del instituto y Tomoyo cerraba la puerta con llave - ¿qué haces? -

- Es para que nadie nos moleste - dijo Tomoyo cruzándose de brazos y mirando fijamente y de manera acusadora a su prima - ¿y bien?, estoy esperando que empieces, que es ese rumor de que tú y... ¡Ai! por Kamisama... ¿qué te paso en el rostro? - chillo lo último acercándose a ver minuciosamente a su prima - estas llena de raspones - según su súper vista microscópica - yo quejándome por simples rumores y tu aquí agonizando - dijo dramáticamente

- Tomoyo, no tengo ningún raspón - dijo tranquila Sakura, su prima siempre exageraba con algunas, bueno muchas cosas referidas a su persona - y el corte que tengo en el rostro - se señaló el lugar - fue Yue, me ataco camino al instituto, pero estamos bien -

- Ese Yue, ya se las verá conmigo, va a sufrir en mis manos y... ¡UN MOMENTO! - grito, más bien chillo - dijiste "estamos bien", ¿con quién venias?, no digas que con Kero por que sé que nunca lo traes al colegio, ¿no me digas que los rumores son ciertos?, no puede ser, ¿por qué no me contaste algo como eso?, soy tu prima querida - dijo Tomoyo derramando lagrimas falsas

- ¡TOMOYO! - grito Sakura - explícate, no entiendo nada, de que "rumores" y que no te conté - Tomoyo es muy madura y centrada, pero si se trata de su querida prima Sakura, es como abrir una caja de sorpresas, nunca sabes con que va a salir,

- Se rumorea que tú y el chico nuevo tuvieron una relación seria en el pasado - 'que rayos' pensó Sakura - y que él ha regresado a retomarla - dijo derramando más lagrimas falsas - ¿por qué no me lo contaste? - la castaña se largó a reír - no es gracioso -

- Si lo es, tu sabes mejor que nadie que teniendo el hermano que tengo es imposible que yo tenga una relación, mucho menos una seria, además tu habrías sido la primera en enterarse si tuviera novio -

- ¿En serio? -

- En serio, Tomoyo - le dijo con uno sonrisa, después puso cara seria - el chico nuevo, es mi vecino, además es el hijo de unos amigos muy cercanos de mi hermano que saben sobre nosotros, Yue me ataco cuando caminábamos hacia aquí y ... - se quedó callada de golpe

- ¿Sakura? -

- Siento una presencia, es fuerte, viene de allá - dijo corriendo hacia el borde de la terraza en la parte trasera de edificio - ¡Mierda! - grito Sakura - Tomoyo, llama a Touya, dile que lo necesito en casa y que llame a los Tsukishiro, también dile a Kero que venga - la amatista asintió - ¡libérate! ¡Salto! - con la carta salto desde la terraza hasta el lugar donde un descontrolado Shaoran estaba rodeado de fuego y lanzaba llamaradas por doquier - ¡escudo! - un escudo de un color rosado cubrió a los siete chicos que estaban arrinconados contra el muro de tierra sollozando y temblando de miedo- ¡sueño! - los siete y todo el instituto cayeron dormidos bajo el efecto de la carta, Sakura se giró rápidamente para enfrentarse al chico.

- ¡Tsukishiro! ¡Estas fuera de control! - grito Sakura tratando de hacer reaccionar al chico - ¡Tsukishiro!, Reacciona - grito otra vez - ¡Shaoran! - al llamarlo por su nombre pareció reaccionar puesto que aflojo sus puños, que los tenia apretados y sus pupilas que estaban dilatadas volvieron a la normalidad - Shaoran, escúchame, necesito que te tranquilices, no dejes que te controle, puedes hacerlo, solo concéntrate y tranquilízate - a medida que Sakura le hablaba las llamas a su alrededor disminuían, hasta que desaparecieron por completo, Shaoran quedo arrodillado en el piso con la mirada clavada en el césped, mientras Sakura de le acercaba para arrodillarse frente a él.

- Lo hice otra vez, lo hice otra vez - susurraba Shaoran mirando sus manos fijamente.

- Tranquilo, todo va a estar bien - le dijo Sakura tomando la cara del chico en sus manos para después abrazarlo - todo va a estar bien - le susurro tiernamente en el oído.

"Se siente bien", "este abrazo se siente bien" pensó Shaoran dejándose abrazar por Sakura por alguna razón desconocida para él se sentía reconfortado en los brazos de la chica de ojos verdes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Notas de Autora: Buenas! acá con otro capitulo! espero que la historia este gustando! Gracias a las personas que dejan reviews, ponen un follow o un favorito, aun que sean pocos los aprecio mucho.

Espero que este capitulo les guste!

Nos leemos la proxima semana, o el fin de semana.

Sayonara.

xIshisu-Chanx


	9. Chapter 7 - Secretos Revelados

Disclaimer: Los personajes a utilizar pertenecen a CLAMP.

Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia...

Aunque... "las coincidencias no existen, solo existe lo inevitable"

El poder dentro de mí

Capítulo 7: Secretos revelados.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Después del incidente ocurrido en el instituto, Sakura tuvo que llamar a Kero por teléfono para que los viniera a buscar, no se dio cuenta que al usar la carta 'Sueño' también iba a dormir a su prima Tomoyo, quien solo llego a llamar a Touya diciéndole que Sakura necesitaba que él y los Tsukishiro los esperaran en su casa y que la castaña iba en camino, después de eso ella les borro la memoria a los siete involucrados, bueno en realidad no les borro la memoria, solo reemplazo lo sucedido con imágenes de Shaoran dándoles una buena paliza.

Al menos con eso no lo molestarían, además se lo tenían merecido, reconoció al grupo y al instante se dio cuenta que estos solo buscaban problemas, esos eran, según Tomoyo, el presidente de su club de fans y los otros eran los miembros privilegiados de este, malditos idiotas, si era lo que pensaba seguramente Shaoran solo reacciono de la forma en que lo hizo por culpa de ellos.

En cuanto llego Kero, tuvo que ayudar a Shaoran a subirse en el lomo de la bestia, el pobre uso tanto poder que a duras penas podía mantenerse de pie, ella pensaba irse volando por su cuenta pero el castaño no tenía fuerza para sostenerse de Kero por lo que se subió detrás de él abrazándolo por la espalda para que no se cayera, se sonrojo al darse cuenta que estaba abrazando a un chico, sacudió su cabeza recordando la situación en la que se encontraba.

Shaoran no emitió sonido alguno, Kero le pregunto a su ama por lo sucedido y esta le dijo que en casa le explicaría.

Touya, segundos después de recibir el llamado de Tomoyo, salió en su auto último modelo en dirección a su casa puesto que él se encontraba en la oficina central de las empresas Kinomoto en Tokio, en el camino telefoneo a sus amigos pidiéndoles que fueran a su casa que allá les explicaría, mejor dicho esperaba que su hermana les explicara que estaba pasando por que él no sabía porque lo necesitaba a él y en especial a los Tsukishiro con tanta urgencia.

Llegaron a la mansión Kinomoto en cuestión de minutos, al parecer solo se encontraba el servicio doméstico, Kaho estaba en la universidad dando clases, y Tsuki estaba en la primaria, en cuanto bajaron del lomo de Kero y después de recostar a Shaoran en el sillón de la sala, Sakura llamo a su hermano por teléfono, este le dijo que iba en camino y que los Tsukishiro habían salido a hacer unas compras y llegarían pronto a casa.

Corrió hasta su cuarto y saco un pequeño frasco con píldoras redondas de color naranja que tenía guardado en uno de los cajones de su cómoda, fue hasta la cocina, preparo un té para Shaoran y puso una píldora en el, el té que era de color naranja tomo color verde, inmediatamente fue a la sala donde Kero miraba fijamente a un debilitado Shaoran.

- Kero, deja de mirarlo así -

- ¿Así cómo? - se hizo el desentendido el guardián.

- Como si fuera un bicho raro - dijo Sakura.

- Solo lo miro como lo que es, un completo desconocido que por poco y quema todo el instituto, incluyéndote - dijo Kero, en realidad estaba más furioso con sigo mismo por no haber podido ayudar a su ama como era debido.

- El completo desconocido me salvo esta mañana, Yue me ataco camino al colegio y el me protegió, él tal vez no se dio cuenta pero creo una barrera protectora - dijo Sakura con una sonrisa mirando a Shaoran que al parecer estaba dormido.

- ¡Yue te ataco y yo recién me entero!, ¿porque no me llamaste? - exclamo Kero, la castaña se sentó junto al chico en el sillón y dejo la tasa de té en la mesa que tenía en frente.

- No era necesario Kero - dijo Sakura inspeccionando al chico de cerca, solo tenía un corte en la ceja, en el labio y unos cuantos moretones, bastante bien para ser siete contra uno pensó - Kero, tráeme el botiquín - Kero se fue maldiciendo en voz baja a buscar lo que su ama le había pedido.

- Oye, Tsukishiro - dijo Sakura sacudiendo suavemente al chico para que despertara - despiértate -

Shaoran despertó, le dolía la cabeza y se sentía agotado, pronto recordó haber sido rodeado por esos tipos, cuando todo se volvió negro, se sentía perdido, después de eso una melodiosa voz lo llamaba, cuando volvió a la realidad se dio cuenta que lo había hacho otra vez, ahí fue cuando Sakura lo abrazo, era la primera vez que se sentía contenido, a salvo, ni siquiera su madre lograba que él se sintiera así cuando lo abrazaba.

- Que bueno que estas bien - le dijo Sakura sonriéndole.

- ¿Dónde estamos? - pregunto un poco confundido.

- En mi casa, tomate esto - le dijo dándole la tasa de te - gastaste mucha energía, esto te ayudara a recobrar fuerzas, huele rico... -

- Aggg, es horrible - dijo Shaoran con una mueca de desagrado.

- ...Pero sabe horrible, tómalo de un solo trago, pronto te sentirás como nuevo - el castaño hizo lo dicho y en efecto, ya no se sentía cansado, al contrario sus energías estaban renovadas, Sakura estaba por volver a hablar pero la interrumpieron.

- ¡Sakura! - se escuchó el grito de Touya, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaba en la sala - ¿qué paso? -

- En cuanto vengan los Tsukishiro te explico todo -

- Bien - en ese momento tocan el timbre - Seguro son Yuki y Nakuru - dijo Touya y fue a recibirlos, pero el mayordomo se le adelanto.

- ¿Que paso Touya? - dijo Yukito en cuanto entraron a la sala.

- ¡Hijo! - grito Nakuru al ver las cortadas y moretones en su hijo, de inmediato corrió a su lado - ¿qué te paso?, te golpearon -

- Sakura, acá está el botiquín - dijo Kero entrando a la sala, Yukito tomo el botiquín y se sentó junto a su hijo.

- Estoy bien - dijo Shaoran desviando la mirada, y rojo de vergüenza, sus padres eran muy sobre protectores.

- Eso no es cierto - dijo Sakura cruzándose de brazos con la mirada muy seria - Él tiene poderes - dijo mirando a su hermano - y no sabe controlarlos, hace un rato se descontrolo, de no haber sentido su presencia a tiempo pudo haber explotado el instituto entero, y no solo eso también pudo haberse matado a sí mismo - Touya estaba sin palabras porque pensó que él y sus amigos se tenían la confianza suficiente como para contarse tales cosas, Nakuru lloraba mientras abrazaba a su hijo pensando en lo cerca que estuvo de perderlo, Kero aunque nunca dijo nada, lo sospechaba.

- Él no tuvo la culpa de lo que paso - dijo Yukito a la defensiva, iba a agregar algo mas pero Sakura lo interrumpió.

- Por supuesto que él no tiene la culpa - dijo Sakura.

- ¿Como que no tengo la culpa? Yo.. yo.. Hice todo eso y... - exclamo Shaoran parándose acercándose a Sakura que estaba parada junto a su hermano.

- No tienes la culpa mocoso - dijo Touya dándole la razón a su hermana.

- Él no sabe nada sobre magia, por lo que no ha sido entrenado, no sabe controlar el poder que tiene dentro - les informo Sakura - además, al no haber sido entrenado es una amenaza andante, por lo que vi sus poderes están ligados a sus sentimientos, eres una bomba que puede explotar en cualquier momento -

- Mi hijo no es ninguna amenaza - dijo Nakuru - nos vamos, Yuki, prepara el auto, nos vamos de Tomoeda -

- Madre, espere yo no me quiero ir - dijo Shaoran 'quiero entender' agrego mentalmente.

- Pero de seguro el instituto entero te vio, lo mejor es irnos ahora antes... -

- Les borre la memoria - dijo Sakura interrumpiendo a Nakuru - No hay que preocuparse de eso, además huir no es la solución -

- Huir solo empeora las cosas - apoyo Touya - eso han hecho todo este tiempo, ¿verdad? - pregunto, Yukito asintió.

- Llevamos haciéndolo desde hace siete años - dijo Yukito.

- Es por eso que nunca pude contactarme con alguno de ustedes - afirmo mirando seriamente a sus amigos - ustedes sabían de nosotros, sabían que soy un hechicero, hasta me vieron usar magia, ¿por qué no me dijeron? - exclamo - de no haber sido por Sakura su hijo ahora estaría muerto, sabían que yo podía ayudarlos, es que acaso no están para eso los amigos -

- No es eso Touya - dijo Nakuru.

- Teníamos, tenemos miedo - dijo Yukito - No queremos que lo rechacen por ser diferente -

- Eso no es excusa - dijo Sakura muy seria - Esto es serio, pudieron hablarlo con mi hermano y… -

- Nos persiguen - exclamo Nakuru con lágrimas en los ojos, Shaoran la miro sorprendido, Yukito bajo la mirada - Yo… nosotros no sabemos quién o porque lo hace, Shaoran no lo sabe, pero el día en que lo adoptamos una persona desconocida nos llamó por teléfono esa noche, dijo que alguien ha observado a Shaoran desde siempre y que el día en que sus poderes despertaran vendría por el -

- Lo criamos como un niño normal - continuo relatando Yukito - no queríamos que se preocupara por eso, pensábamos que no debíamos preocuparnos, los llamados de esa persona continuaron aun que fueron más esporádicos, no le creíamos hasta que un día, la noche anterior al cumpleaños número 10 de Shaoran, te nombro a ti - dijo mirando a Touya - y hablo de mi pasado junto a ti, de nuestra amistad, de tus poderes, entonces lo hable con Nakuru, por supuesto jamás mencionamos tu nombre entre nosotros, decidimos que si era cierto haríamos lo que hemos hecho hasta ahora, de lo contrario seguiríamos con nuestras vidas normalmente, no me comunique contigo por que la persona que nos llamó me dijo que no era el momento de contactarte, que él nos diría a los lugares a donde deberíamos ir, es por eso que ahora estamos en Tomoeda -

Todos estaban sorprendidos por tal revelación, Shaoran no podía creer que sus padres hicieran tanto por el, Touya, al igual que Kero, no querían ni imaginarse todo lo que tuvieron que pasar sus amigos, Sakura estaba sin palabras, no sabía que decir ante tal situación.

- Lo siento - dijo Shaoran, tomándose la cabeza con ambas manos mientras estaba sentado mirando hacia abajo - lo siento tanto, ustedes no se lo merecen -

- Oh no, cariño - dijo Nakuru abrazándolo - no te lamentes por eso, nosotros haríamos cualquier cosa por ti -

- Touya - dijo Yukito la súplica se veía reflejada en su voz y mirada - por favor, ayúdanos - Touya desvió su mirada de Yukito y la enfoco en la verde esmeralda de su hermana, suspiró.

- Lo siento, no hay nada que yo pueda hacer - dijo Touya.

- ¿Cómo… por qué? - pregunto Yukito.

- Hace un momento nos regañaste por no haber pedido tu ayuda antes, ¿Por qué no puedes ayudarnos ahora? - exclamo Nakuru.

- Porque no es un problema que le concierne a mi hermano - dijo Sakura.

- Es un problema que le concierne a Sakura - dijo Touya, sus vecinos lo miraban con cara de no entender lo que decía, soltó otro suspiro - miren, esto les va a resultar difícil de entender pero se los diré de todas formas, mi hermana es más poderosa que yo por lo que ella ocupo mi lugar como protector y representante de Japón en el Concejo de Hechiceros, y como su hijo es una amenaza para el país, es ella quien debe hacerse cargo no yo, yo no puedo hacer nada - Los presentes tenían los ojos desorbitados, no entendían nada, fue el turno de Sakura de suspirar.

- Nuestras leyes prohíben que Touya los ayude, en cambio es mi deber ayudarlos, así que tranquilos esto es tema solucionado - les sonrió cálidamente - yo los ayudare -

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Notas de Autora: este capítulo es el más largo hasta ahora, tal vez sea difícil de entender así que si quieren me dicen sus dudas y yo se las explicare con gusto.

Dejen sus reviews! y gracias a las personas que leen y siguen esta historia, y gracias por los comentarios.

Sayonara

xIshisu-Chanx


	10. Chapter 8 - Entrenamiento

Disclaimer: Los personajes a utilizar pertenecen a CLAMP.

Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia...

Aunque... "las coincidencias no existen, solo existe lo inevitable"

El poder dentro de mí

Capítulo 8: Entrenamiento

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Durante las dos semanas siguientes todo estuvo tranquilo, al menos desde cierto punto de vista, puesto que esas dos semanas para Shaoran resultaron una tortura, aunque sus padres se veían tranquilos y contentos, así que mejor hacia lo que la chiquilla de ojos verdes decía, aunque el creyera que lo que hacía no tenía ningún sentido.

Después de la improvisada reunión en casa de los Kinomoto, la chiquilla puso una 'barrera protectora' en toda su casa, ella dijo que de esa manera quien lo persiguiera no sentiría su presencia y no sé qué otras cosas sobre que no dejaría pasar a los que tuvieran malas intenciones.

La verdad, ese mundo de la magia era muy… peculiar.

Ella le había explicado las cosas más importantes y necesarias que, según ella, debía saber, como por ejemplo, ellos, los hechiceros, se rigen por unas leyes y tradiciones ambiguas que deben ser respetados por todos, tanto por los hechiceros como los humanos con dones como el, esas leyes se hacen respetar por medio del Concejo de Hechiceros que se subdivide en Oriente y Occidente, le explico que cada consejo tiene su sede en Hong Kong e Inglaterra respectivamente y que allí se reúnen los representantes de cada país y de cada Clan una vez por año, o cuando había un problema grave y que cada Consejo contaba con un jefe, pero en esa parte la chica se puso incomoda y cambio de tema, por supuesto él es tan curioso que de alguna manera le sacaría información sobre eso.

Con respecto a él, aun le costaba un poco de trabajo acostumbrarse a eso de la magia y ser un humano con un don, y aun se sentía culpable por haberles hecho pasar todo eso a sus padres, su consuelo era que ahora ellos parecían tranquilos y más contentos que nunca, su madre había pintado las paredes de su casa y había comprado muchas decoraciones también, cosa que nunca hizo en las anteriores mudanzas puesto que no se quedaban el tiempo suficiente para eso, y su padre había modificado una habitación creando una biblioteca bastante amplia y así por fin sacar todos sus libros que tenían guardados en cajas, la casa por fin parecía un hogar.

Volviendo al tema de la chiquilla esa, ella de verdad les había borrado la memoria a los tipos esos aunque después le confesó que había reemplazado la parte del incidente con otra cosa, ella se hizo la misteriosa y no le dijo que puso en sus mentes, ahora la bandita esa cada vez que lo veían lo saludaban con una respetuosa inclinación y le decían cuanto lo admiraban, él se hacia el desentendido y seguía caminando viendo de reojo como los alumnos alrededor susurraban entre ellos, chismosos, pensaba.

- Llegas tarde - suspiro, esa niña lo saco de sus pensamientos.

- Ya se, es sábado que esperabas - dijo como si nada entrando al enorme patio de la mansión Kinomoto, en esas dos semanas se habían reunido a diario en ese lugar para que la chiquilla le enseñara a dominar sus poderes.

- Que llegaras a tiempo o al menos que me avisaras - dijo haciendo un puchero que por alguna razón le resultaba adorable, se sacudió la cabeza, ¿Por qué pensaba en esas cosas? - llegas dos horas tarde, egoísta, dormiste más que yo, me acosté tarde por ti y me levante temprano un sábado por ti - termino con los brazos cruzados y haciendo un puchero mirando hacia otro lado.

- Ya, ya - dijo Shaoran revolviéndole los cabellos a la castaña - lo siento, avisare para la próxima, ahora que haremos, mas ejercicios de concentración - dijo con fastidio, durante ese tiempo solo habían hecho eso.

- No, hoy vas a hacer algo más complejo - dijo Sakura sacándose el pañuelo que llevaba puesto en su cuello - te voy a vendar los ojos y te voy a hacer girar un par de veces -

- No lo hare, no voy a caer en ese truco -

- ¿Cuál truco? -

- Ese en el que te… - 'en el que te vendan los ojos, te dan un par de vueltas para que te marees, luego ellos se van y te dejan como un estúpido jugando solo mientras todo el mundo se ríe de ti', se dijo mentalmente, pero ella no entendería a que se referiría con eso, a ella jamás debió haberle sucedido tal cosa - nada, no lo entenderías - dijo desviando la mirada, Sakura lo miro con compasión y entendimiento.

- Sabes, la señora Nakuru me conto mucho sobre ti, no eres el único del que se han burlado o reído en la cara - Shaoran la miraba atentamente - años atrás me era muy difícil manejar mis poderes, eso o terminaba tropezándome con mis propios pies en frente de los miembros del concejo, mi familia es una de las más poderosas, antiguas e importantes, siempre hacia quedar en vergüenza a nuestro clan, la mayoría de los clanes se reían de mí y algunos niños me hacían bromas donde siempre quedaba mal parada - dijo sonriéndole - así que no te sientas único y confía un poco en mi -

Shaoran sintió algo de impotencia al escuchar el relato, no le quedo de otra que asentir y dejar que ella le vendara los ojos, algo dentro de él no podía negarse a hacer lo que ella le pidiera y de alguna manera, la chiquilla se había ganado su confianza, y debía admitir que se llevaban bien.

Y tal vez, solo tal vez, ella lo entendiera.

- Ya quedo - dijo Sakura - ahora voy a girarte - lo hizo girar en el lugar un par de veces - y listo, ¿ves algo? - pregunto.

- No, ¿Qué tengo que hacer? -

- Bien, quiero que te concentres en sentir la energía de las distintas cosas que hay a tu alrededor, ya sabes, de los árboles, los peces del estanque, el aire, el agua, es tiempo de que uses las técnicas que te he enseñado -

Shaoran refunfuño un poco pero le hizo caso a Sakura, hizo todo lo que ella le enseño hasta el momento, pronto comenzó a 'ver' de manera distinta, podía ver a los peces nadar, podía sentirlos y ver el agua, ver la forma del viento, el resplandor de los cerezos, los insectos que merodeaban en el patio, otras energías intensas captaron su atención y miro hacia arriba, una de esas energías irradiaba un intenso color anaranjado rojizo, otra más alejada tenía un color dorado, y la que estaba más cercana a él, brillaba más fuerte que las otras dos y era de un rosado con toques rojizos.

Se acercó a la energía rosada, ya sabía de quien se trataba, o al menos esperaba que sus deducciones fueran acertadas, se quitó el pañuelo de los ojos y en efecto se trataba de Sakura, quien estaba recostada en un banco cercano con los ojos cerrados, en cuanto llego a su lado abrió los ojos.

- A juzgar por tu casi imperceptible media sonrisa veo que lo lograste - dijo Sakura mientras se sentaba y se desperezaba, el asintió, se sentía emocionado - ¡qué bien! - grito al tiempo que salto encima de él y lo abrazo, la castaña se dio cuenta de lo que hizo y lo soltó de inmediato sonrojándose en el acto, Shaoran también se sonrojo y miro hacia otro lado - lo siento - susurró.

- N..no está bien - dijo algo nervioso - y… ¿ahora qué sigue? -

- ahora vas a usar tus poderes - Shaoran se tensó.

- Yo… tengo miedo de usarlos - susurro mirándose las manos - tengo miedo de no poder controlarlos y que suceda lo de la otra vez - Sakura puso sus manos en los hombros del chico en señal de apoyo, él la miro a los ojos.

- ¿Tu confías en mí? -

- Si -

- Bien, porque yo confió en ti - le dijo con una enorme sonrisa sacando sus manos de los hombros del chico - por lo que vi la otra vez, manejas los elementos fuego y tierra - dijo para sí misma.

- Las otras veces que me ha pasado, también he usado otros elementos, el agua, los truenos -

- ¿En serio? - el asintió - que interesante - susurro - bien empecemos - el estómago de ambos rugió por comida - creo que primero almorzaremos y después seguiremos con el entrenamiento -

Después de almorzar y ver a Touya refunfuñando por lo bajo sobre mocosos pervertidos, continuaron con el entrenamiento de Shaoran, que después de unas cuantas explicaciones y regaños por parte de Sakura logro muchos avances, utilizando el viento saco las hojas de los árboles y con el agua hizo una especie de niebla, se sentía bien saber que ahora podía controlarlos, la ojiverde le había enseñado a separar los sentimientos de sus poderes.

Al atardecer Sakura dio por finalizado el entrenamiento, se sentía agotado, solo quería darse una ducha y dormir.

- trata de llegar puntual mañana - dijo Sakura mientras lo acompañaba a la puerta - buen trabajo, si sigues así pronto tendrás pleno control de tus podres, nos vemos mañana y dale mis saludos a tus padres - el chico asintió.

- Kinomoto, gracias -

- No tienes nada que agradecer -

- Si tengo, en verdad, gracias, no solo por lo de ahora sino también por lo de la otra vez y… - se sonrojo y bajo la mirada - por ser mi amiga y confiar en mi - pronto sintió como unos brazos pequeños le daban un cálido abrazo, correspondió el gesto y cerró los ojos disfrutando esa sensación de sentirse bien, en cuanto cerro los ojos volvió a 'ver' ésa luz rosada que provenía de ella - ¿Sabías que tu aura es de color rosa? -

- ¿Qué? - pregunto algo confundida al tiempo que se separaba de chico.

- Ya sabes, cuando me vendaste los ojos para que sintiera las cosas a mí alrededor, tu energía es de un color rosado - dijo como si nada, Sakura se puso tensa.

- Es imposible, tu no deberías poder hacer eso - dijo mirándolo sorprendida

- ¿Cómo que es imposible?, pude sentir tu aura, sentí otras dos, una era de color naranja, la otra dorada -

- El aura de Touya y de Kero, sentiste sus presencias, es… es… -

- ¿Acaso hice algo mal? - pregunto inocentemente.

- No, no es eso, solo un hechicero puede sentir las presencias de otros hechiceros o de criaturas mágicas - él la seguía mirando con cara de no entender - eso quiere decir que eres un hechicero como yo, no un humano con dones -

- ¿Y eso que tiene? -

- ¿Qué que tiene?, que no eres un humano con dones como pensábamos, eres un hechicero - soltó un suspiro - tal vez tengamos problemas, ven tenemos que hablar con mi hermano - dijo Sakura llevándoselo de la mano hasta el despacho de su hermano.

Shaoran soltó un suspiro de resignación, siempre terminaba metido en líos, sonrió para sus adentros al ver la mano de la chiquilla de ojos verdes sosteniendo la suya, esta vez no estaba solo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Notas de Autora: Espero que este capítulo los deje con algo de intriga. Grascias por sus reviews!

Sayonara.

xIshisu-Chanx


	11. Chapter 9 - Pasado

Disclaimer: Los personajes a utilizar pertenecen a CLAMP.

Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia...

Aunque... "las coincidencias no existen, solo existe lo inevitable"

El poder dentro de mí

Capítulo 9: Pasado

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Toc, toc

Escucho que tocaban la puerta de su despacho, si no supiera que quien tocaba la puerta era su hermana no hubiese dicho que entre, de inmediato frunció el ceño, que hacia ese mocoso sujetando la mano de SU hermanita, odiaba a ese sujeto por la sola razón de que sabía que él era el único digno de estar con su hermana, sonrió para sus adentros, no permitiría que el mocoso se llevara a su hermana de su lado.

O al menos no se lo dejaría fácil.

- ¿Qué sucede, monstruo? - Sakura soltó la mano del chico en cuanto vio el ceño fruncido de su hermano.

- No soy un monstruo, hermano - le dijo haciendo un puchero - vine porque creo que tendremos problemas con el concejo -

- ¿Por qué lo dices? -

- Shaoran es un hechicero - dijo Sakura quien no se dio cuenta que había llamado al chico por su nombre.

- Oh, ya veo - dijo Touya pensativo - ¿estas segura? - Sakura asintió - bien, no lo informaremos al concejo, al menos no por ahora -

- ¿Que no deberían informar al concejo? - Pregunto Shaoran un tanto molesto por no saber de lo que hablaban.

- De tu existencia - dijo Touya mirándolo seriamente - No sería bueno que se enteraran de ti, al menos no por ahora -

- ¿Y por qué no sería bueno? - pregunto Shaoran después miro a Sakura - No me habías dicho que todos los hechiceros están registrados o algo por el estilo -

- Si - afirmo Sakura - pero no podemos decirle al concejo de ti porque no sabemos quién eres -

- ¿Qué? - dijo algo exaltado - ¿vas a decir que no me conoces? -

- No es eso - le dijo Sakura tranquilizándolo con la mirada, le hubiese gustado acercarse pero estaba Touya - Eres adoptado, y supongo que no sabes quienes son tus padres biológicos -

- No, no lo sé - Afirmo Shaoran apretando sus manos como puños - y no creo que quiera saberlo -

- Mira mocoso… - Touya fue interrumpido por el sonido de su celular que tomo inmediatamente - ahora estoy ocupado - dijo de inmediato, frunció aún más el ceño al escuchar lo que le decían del otro lado - bien, estoy allá en media hora - colgó la llamada - me tengo que ir - dijo mirando a Sakura.

- ¿Paso algo? - pregunto la castaña.

- Llegaron de improvisto unos inversionistas de China y necesitan de mi presencia, hablamos luego - dijo al tiempo en que se ponía un saco y salía de su despacho no sin antes darle una mirada de advertencia a Shaoran.

- Oye - dijo Sakura - creo que esto para ti debe ser incomodo, pero es necesario saber de tu pasado… - Shaoran la interrumpió.

- No quiero - dijo negando con la cabeza y apretando aún más sus puños - ¿es necesario? - pregunto en un susurro después de un rato.

- Si - asintió - pero no es necesario que los conozcas ni nada, para informar al concejo solo necesitamos saber a qué familia de hechiceros perteneces, nada más -

- Bien - contesto luego de unos segundos - pero no quiero tener ningún tipo de contacto con esas personas -

- Entendido - contesto Sakura con una gran sonrisa que tranquilizo un poco al chico - ahora, ¿Qué sabes de tu pasado?, digo de antes que fueras adoptado por los Tsukishiro -

Shaoran arrugo la frente tratando de recordar lo poco y nada que sabía de su pasado.

Touya acababa de llegar a las oficinas centrales de las empresas Kinomoto en Tokio, apenas entro al edificio su secretaria, Reika, se apuró a recibirlo y ayudarle con sus cosas, mientras se dirigían al ascensor le iba comentando el porqué de tanto apuro.

- Kinomoto-San, lamento haberlo llamado en su día libre, pero estas personas llegaron sin avisar y dijeron que necesitaban hablar urgentemente con usted - le dijo apretando el botón del ascensor del último piso, mientras Touya se acomodaba la corbata y el cabello.

- No importa no fue tu culpa, ¿Quiénes son estas personas? -

- Por favor no se moleste con migo, estas personas solo me dijeron que venían de China, que sus nombres no tenían importancia, yo les insistí pero no me dijeron nada- Touya soltó un suspiro.

- Bien - dijo en cuanto llegaron al último piso, donde estaba su oficina - ¿están en mi oficina? - la secretaria asintió - ¿ya les ofreciste algo para tomar? - volvió a asentir.

- Si, pero dijeron que les llevara té cuando usted llegara - Touya asintió en aprobación e ingreso a su oficina donde tres mujeres lo estaban esperando.

- Buenas tardes, lamento haberlas hecho esperar - las tres mujeres se giraron al escucharlo entrar, Touya se quedó sin palabras al ver de quienes se trataba - ¿ustedes?, ¿Qué hacen aquí? -

- Buenas tardes - contesto una de las mujeres, la que parecía la mayor de las tres, las otras dos hicieron una reverencia - tanto tiempo sin vernos, Touya - él sonrió.

- 6 años es mucho tiempo - las otras dos mujeres le saltaron encima colgándose de su cuello.

- ¡Touya! - gritaron ambas.

- Te extrañamos tanto - dijo una.

- ¿Cómo esta Kaho? ¿y Sakura? - dijo la otra.

- ¿Y Tsuki? - dijeron ambas de nuevo.

- Bien, bien, ellas están bien -

- Parecen unas niñas, compórtense - dijo la mayor de las tres.

- Que aburrida eres, Faren - dijo la más joven.

- Shiefa, no le digas así a tu hermana - dijo Touya a modo de regaño - y tu Futtie, no hagas gestos con la cara -

En ese momento tocaron la puerta, Reika entro con una bandeja con té, las hermanas se sentaron en un sofá largo y Touya se sentó frente a ellas, después de dejar la bandeja en la mesita entre ellos la secretaria se fue por donde vino con la orden de no pasar llamadas a menos que sean urgentes.

- ¿A qué se debe su visita? - pregunto Touya.

- Me temo que no hemos venido de visitas - dijo Faren - esto es serio, Touya - el castaño frunció el ceño.

- Las escucho, ¿de qué se trata? -

- Tú sabes que no poseemos magia - dijo Faren, sus hermanas permanecían calladas - y que no podemos contar con el concejo - Touya asintió, Faren le dio una mirada a su hermana Futtie, esta asintió y comenzó a sacar un tablero con letras chinas de color verde.

En el centro del tablero una luz tenue titilaba lentamente, en el círculo alrededor de la luz giraban dos pequeñas esferas color ámbar, Touya miro sorprendido la reliquia familiar de la familia Li, dicho tablero era un objeto mágico que pasaba de generación en generación y que generalmente lo utilizaban quienes fuesen jefe de dicho clan.

- ¿Cómo es que ustedes lo hicieron funcionar? - pregunto Touya asombrado.

- No lo hicimos - contesto Futtie.

- Lo encontré así - dijo Shiefa - estaba en un baúl, en la antigua oficina de papa - cierta nostalgia se vio reflejada en los ojos de las castañas al escuchar la última palabra dicha.

- Ya veo, no se preocupen, pueden contar con migo, ustedes siempre serán parte de nuestra familia - las hermanas Li se levantaron a abrazarlo, aunque Faren fuese demasiado seria debido a los golpes que sufrió su familia, se mostraba un menos fría con sus personas de confianza.

- Gracias, Touya - dijo Faren, el castaño negó con la cabeza - ahora, ¿qué es esto y que significan esas luces? -

- Para serte sincero, no se mucho sobre el tablero, pero conozco algunas de sus funciones - Futtie le entrego el tablero y en cuanto estuvo en las manos de Touya las esferas color ámbar comenzaron a girar y se pudo observar como una fina línea de luz se dirigía hacia cierto lugar.

- ¿Touya? - Pregunto Faren, al parecer solo Touya podía ver la luz porque era el único sorprendido - ¿Qué pasa? -

- Una de las funciones del tablero es que sirve de localizador, y en este momento está emitiendo un rastro de luz - dijo Touya mientras observaba hacia donde se dirigía el rastro, las hermanas soltaron un 'aaah' al unísono.

- Y no nosotras no podemos verlo - el castaño negó, aunque Shiefa lo había dicho como afirmación no como pregunta.

- ¿A dónde se dirige? -

- A Tomoeda - dijo el castaño, tenía la sensación de que las cosas ya no estarían tan tranquilas a partir de ahora.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Notas de Autora: Bueno la verdad no tengo mucho por decir. lamento la demora pero no he estado con el mejor de los animos.

bien, dejen sus reviews, por fasss no cuesta nada.

Gracias por leer.

Sayonara

xIshisu-Chanx


End file.
